evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon
The Gorgon is the fifth Monster introduced in Evolve. It is available as part of Hunting Season Pass 2. Biology Gorgon is a devious, hideous killer who enjoys watching her prey struggle. Her ranged attacks can deal damage over time and are menacing when focused on a single Hunter. Traversing across the map quickly with her Web Sling, Gorgon can also stick to walls and hide or rain down attacks from above The Gorgon appears to show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembles a humanoid torso with a small round head which contains a mandible-filled mouth that opens vertically. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it has two smaller arms underneath its ribcage. From the waist downwards, she has a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ends in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso are two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the Gorgon's abdomen are small pale worm-like creatures. They are incubated inside the Gorgon's abdomen, the Gorgon has been observed plucking them off its body and eating them. Her abdomen also glows increasingly as she evolves. Its traversal technique consists of "web slinging," shooting a strand of web or tendon from the base of its abdomen or right arm towards the crosshair. If aimed towards a specific location on a wall, Gorgon can stick to walls. It can also perform a special pounce at a ground target for extra damage. The impact damage is determined by how high Gorgon launches from. It can then rapidly attack the hunter like a normal pounce attack. Just like the Wraith, all Gorgon are referred to as female. Abilities Web Snare Gorgon launches a blast of webbing, impairing jetpack effectiveness of Hunters by 50% and applying a DoT poison effect to its targets. Spider Trap Gorgon launches an egg sac that when it comes into contact with the ground will hatch into a small minion that burrows into the ground and waits to ambush Hunters. It acts like a mobile plant, snatching a hunter and fleeing the area. Acid Spit Gorgon spits out a green-ish, yellow acid that damages any targets inside the affected area. It leaves behind puddles of damaging acid. Mimic Gorgon sheds her skin to create a controllable copy of itself. The copy detonates after pressing the ability button again or when killed. While the mimic is deployed, the gorgon is motionless and vulnerable however taking damage will end the ability early. Tactics Having a low pool armor & health she compensates with high speed maneuverability & conventional environmental control. She is skillful in sabotage, ambush & diversion tactics in order to confuse & distract her opponents in the battlefield. She incorporates many paradoxical method of engaging her enemies, as well with traps & aggressive toxins that burns her opponents & victims much alike. The use of many bizarre & deadly arsenal makes her a ruthless opponent, & can easily go under the belt when necessarily. General Tactics Web Snare * Web Snare is extremely useful when limiting the Hunters movement options as well as hunting wildlife. * Web Snare does damage overtime as well act as a push ability like the Vortex. * It can be combined with Acid Spit with more limited movement as well with additional damage. * Web Snare is useful when picking out individuals. * It can be useful in aiding your escape, combine this with Acid Spit & Spider Trap to keep them at bay. * Jet-pack movement is reduced to 50%, so use this while it lasts. Spider Trap * Spider Trap is extremely useful when separating key hunters. * Despite being a simple mechanic it's useful both in combat, ambush & even aid your escape. * Spider Trap is small & fast make use of this ability. * Combine this with Mimic to incapacitate your opponents as well giving your Spider Trap cover. * Lay the Spider Trap onto ledges, bushes or blind-spots for maximum efficiently. * When The Spider Trap latches on a hunter focus on another hunter to be efficient. Acid Spit * Acid Spit should be used on grouped hunters as well for the wildlife for maximum damage. * Acid Spit can be sprayed onto ledges & vantage points to restrict movement options. * Acid Spit can slow down hunters & wildlife, combined with Web Snare to slow them to a crawl. * Spread your Acid Spit as much as possible especially effective against traps & placed items. * Combine Acid Spit with Spider Trap to maximize damage against the hunter. * When a hunter tries to climb a ledge spay him/her with Acid Spit, they take damage in return. Mimic * Mimic is great when dealing with hunters who want to draw you out in battle. * Use your traversal ability when using Mimic it will help you get to the hunters quickly. * Hide your body, don't get cocky with your Mimic it can fail if you take damage while control it. * Mimic doesn't have a lot of health as Decoy, sneak through their defenses & launch an attack. * The Mimic expires quickly, so don't wait too long when using this ability it will explode eventually. * The Mimic can't use abilities or sneak, but don't forget to use your melee attack with your Mimic. Progression Photo Gallery Gameplay Images GC 1.jpg|Gorgon Evolving GC 2.jpg|Evolution animation Skittering.jpg|Skitters Snatches its kill.jpg|Snatches its prey In for the kill.jpg|Pouncing Hank The Gorgon's nest.jpg|The Gorgon's nest Ghost of thr.jpg|Mimic Minion.jpg|Spider Trap Regurgitation (2).jpg|Acid Spray Regurgitates its prey.jpg|Spraying acid on the Hunters Observes.jpg|Observing Hunters Leaps in.jpg|Goes for the kill Stalking her prey.jpg|Watching Colonists Hangs in.jpg|Stalking her prey Death pounce.jpg The Gorgon Cometh.jpg Official Artworks Videos First teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 10th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Second teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 14th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Third teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 21st. https://instagram.com/p/9G-Rs9IuWh Fourth, and final teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 28th. https://instagram.com/p/9ZILPFoucA Trivia * At the end of the game's credits, a Morse code message is played which, when deciphered, translates to an emergency message from a colony that has just been attacked by a previously-unseen Monster. This is likely referring to the scrapped Monster "The Host" however it is possible that this may have been the Gorgon. * The Gorgon bears a somewhat similar appearance to the original design for the monster known as "The Host", a monster that was originally planned for the game early in development. * The name "Gorgon" came from a leak in an Amazon sale for the Evolve Ultimate Edition and this has been confirmed. * The developers have stated that Gorgon will be the most terrifying monster they have ever created. *Gorgon has said to have destroyed a class-3 colony called Chapel Colony single-handedly. *Gorgon is the second "female" monster, besides the Wraith. *The Gorgon is stated to be completely separate from the Host. *The Gorgon is the second Monster that can deploy a substitute to fight for her, besides from the Wraith. *The Gorgon is the first monster to be able to summon a trap minion to fight for her. **The Gorgon is also the first monster to have children within her. *The name "Gorgon" comes from an ancient Greek word meaning terrible or ''dreadful. ''The term commonly refers to any of three sisters who had hair made of living, venomous snakes, as well as a horrifying appearances that could turn anyone to stone whoever looks at them. *The Gorgon resembles a cross with ants & spiders. *The Gorgon also resembles the Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2, due to its hideous appearances & the ability to spit acid. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC